Coquillages et crustacés
by Bleue Winter
Summary: Recueil de textes sur les marinas et leur dieu dans diverses situations de leur vie quotidienne.
1. I

_Sur la plage abandonnée, coquillages et crustacés... _Ah, j'aime bien cette chanson de Brigitte Bardot intitulée _La madrague... _Mais bon là n'est pas le sujet.

Alors, je me présente: Bleue Winter, écrivaine en herbe et marina dans l'âme. Et oui: je suis team Poséidon et j'assume pleinement.

Et voici ma première mission: vous faire adorer les marinas. Qui donc ? Et bien les jeunes en armures orangées. Oui, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup les ont oubliés alors que ce sont des personnages tellement attachants.

Et ce recueil va les mettre en avant et nous commençons avec mon headcanon: le fait que les marinas ont des compagnons ressemblants à la créature marine qu'ils incarnent.

Personnages: Thétis et Baian.

* * *

La lumière qui passait à travers l'eau de la Méditerranée offrait un spectacle des plus relaxants pour Thétis avec les nuances bleutées que les traits lumineux laissaient apparaitre alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'eau. La jeune fille attacha rapidement sa chevelure dorée en un chignon mal fait dont quelques mèches dépassaient et attrapa deux grands sceaux remplis à ras bord de crabes et autres crustacés plus ou moins reconnaissables.

Elle marcha un moment pour accéder à un autre endroit du sanctuaire sous-marin qui donnait un accès direct à un bassin rempli d'une eau plus foncée aux teintes des abysses. Une piscine dans la mer en quelque sorte. Phénomène mystérieux bien que naturel qui était fascinant en soi. Mais ce n'était pas pour l'excentricité de la chose que la femme-poisson venait ici mais pour tout autre chose.

La marina s'assoit sur un rocher de marbre non loin du trou aqueux et commença à chanter une mélodie composés non pas de paroles mais de sorte de cris qui ressemblaient à un chant de baleine mélangé à des couinements de dauphins.

Soudainement, une tête blanche émergea de l'eau sombre pour la regarder et lui répondre dans un bruit semblable à celui d'un cétacé avant que d'autres têtes blanches n'apparaissent à leur tour. Et puis l'une des créatures sortit entièrement. C'était une femme à la peau très blanche presque identique au blanc de la neige. Ses cheveux étaient d'une teinte bleutée difficile à décrire car changeant en fonction de la lumière. Ses yeux étaient très grands, de la taille d'un poing, et presque entièrement composés d'une pupille noire. Son corps était écailleux et à partir de sa taille, ses jambes étaient remplacées par une queue de poisson.

Une sirène marine. Sans doute l'une des créatures les plus convoitées et dangereuses des océans mais qui ne brillaient pas tellement pour leur beauté bien que ces êtres soient attirants malgré tout. En vrai, le trait de caractère le plus remarquable chez elles, c'était leur intelligence et leur esprit de groupe. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est que c'étaient des prédatrices redoutables et parfaitement adaptées autant aux abysses qu'aux eaux plus en surface.

La sirène s'approcha tel une otarie de Thétis qui stoppa son chant en voyant ses « animaux de compagnie » sortir de l'eau pour venir chercher leur ration quotidienne de nourriture à carapace dure et à chair molle.

\- Vous êtes tellement mignonnes, ria la jeune femme en attrapant de grands crabes de ses sceaux pour les leur donner.

Tandis que ses protégées mangeaient, elle les regarda non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le ventre arrondi de l'une d'elle.

\- Oh mais tu es enceinte, toi ! s'exclamât-elle en lui donnant un autre crabe. Tiens vu que tu manges pour deux.

Étonnamment, comme chez les sirènes ou les harpies, l'espèce des sirènes marines ne comprenait que des femelles mais à l'instar des femmes-oiseaux, elles pouvaient enfanter sans avoir besoin d'un mâle. C'était surprenant et incompréhensible mais ça rajoutait un petit côté mystique à ces créatures déjà légendaires.

\- Elles se portent bien tes sirènes ? lui demanda alors Baian qui s'approchait, doucement et sans gestes brusques, de Thétis sous le regard méfiant des femmes-poissons.

En vérité, le général marina avait lui aussi des « animaux de compagnies » tout comme Sorrento d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas des sirènes marines ou issues de l'Odysée qu'il possédait mais de magnifiques hippocampes, non pas l'animal portant ce nom mais de magnifiques créatures hybrides mi-poissons mi-chevaux, qui jouaient régulièrement avec les sirènes marines et parfois avec le bébé serpent de mer que Io élevait en semi-liberté dans un aquarium. Parfois, un des imposants calmars d'Isaak venait se joindre à eux. C'était une sacrée ménagerie mais Julian, ou Poseidon suivant lequel dominait le corps du riche adolescent, ne disait rien. Ou plutôt, il n'avait rien à dire au vu de la tortue marine géante qu'il gardait jalousement avec lui dans une grande piscine sous-marine.

\- Oui comme tu peux le voir. Et tes hippocampes ?

\- Impeccables même si je voudrais bien qu'ils arrêtent de vouloir m'emmener dans les abysses quand je monte sur leur dos.

Ce disant, le jeune homme s'assit un peu à l'écart pour ne pas embêter les sirènes. L'une d'elle, qui devait être bien jeune au vu de sa taille, s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux réclamant qu'il lui gratte les écailles mais une autre, qui devait être sa mère, la rappela à l'ordre de suite et elle s'éloignant de sa démanche pataude et assez amusante à regarder.

\- Il y'a pas mal eu de bébés ces derniers temps, non ?

\- Oui c'est un baby-boom.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment elles faisaient pour être enceintes.

\- C'est ainsi il ne faut pas chercher. Mais elles sont mignonnes, non ?

Baian en observa quelques unes et l'une des plus jeunes lui sourit dévoilant ses dents de requin faites pour briser des carapaces et déchirer les peaux les plus dures.

\- Je dirais plus troublantes que mignonnes.


	2. II

Je me suis souvent demandé comment Kanon avait fait pour trouver des marinas et pourquoi ils étaient aussi peu nombreux. Masami Kurumada ne l'a jamais expliqué et ce serait sympa de le savoir.

Peut-être qu'un jour quand j'aurais terminé Faire tomber le masque je me lancerais dans une fanfic qui raconte ce que Kanon a fait durant les treize ans où il attendait que Poséidon se réveille.

* * *

Io regardait la voute aqueuse du temple marin de ses yeux rose foncé quand il vit une nuée de petits poissons passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il était heureux d'être ici. C'était presque réconfortant en vérité et tellement paisible.

\- Tu as raison de dire que cette vue est belle, lui dit Isaak en se rapprochant de lui. Même si je préfère la mer nordique et la glace qui la recouvre.

\- Chacun ses goûts je présume. Mais la mer reste la mer quelle qu'elle soit.

Ce disant, le marina de Scylla reporta son regard sur le plafond mouvant où des animaux marins allaient et venaient. C'était presque comme si ils se trouvaient dans un immense aquarium rempli d'animaux et de créatures parfois bien étrange. Et puis une ombre attira l'attention des deux jeunes hommes.

\- Tiens, ce ne serait pas l'une des sirènes de Thétis ? s'interrogea Isaak. `

À peine eut-il formulé cette question qu'ils virent une des femme-poisson passer au-dessus de leur tête en compagnie d'un hippocampe. Le marina du Kraken sourit à cette vue et se prit à penser qu'il avait bien fait d'être devenu un des membres de l'armée de Poséidon et ce ne serait-ce que pour voir ce spectacle tous les jours.


End file.
